A Marauders tale Part One
by Norwegian Potterfan
Summary: Amy Marielle Morgue. Abused and abandoned at the age of eleven, with a baby brother to take care of. How will in be when she gets accepted to Hogwarts, and meets the famous marauders? This is her story. Rating may change. HIYATUS
1. Chapter 1

_A Marauders tale; 2_

_Chapter ONE._

_Summary: _

_Amy Marielle Morgue. She was abused and abandoned, at the age of eleven, with a baby brother to take care of. She gets accepted to Hogwarts, and finds out that life isn't all serious. How does she cope to a whole new situation, and when she meets the famous Marauders, Lily Evans and Peyton Summers? This is Amy's story._

_Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!_

You could hear him from outside. He was crying, loudly.

I know the stories go, how then you can hear the mother calming the kid down, or the father, or something, and it's all a happy family, all in all.

Well… Not in her case.

Her name was Amy Marielle Morgue. She was born in January 1960. That means that she was eleven years old. The baby, who's crying, was her baby brother. He's two years.

Amy's father weren't a good man. He used to hurt her a lot. He never took great care of Christopher, even as in infant. It's a surprise he is alive, if you ask me.

Two months ago though, her 'dad' got tired of living in a small city, just outside Torque, and he and her mom all but left them there.

Her mom was a nice woman, actually. But she was scared for her own life, and as her husband had threatened her with both her life, and her kids, she stayed quiet, though she loved her children. When her husband had said he wanted to move, she agreed at once, as her kids would be safe.

It's a shame Amy didn't know that.

And you want to know something more about Amy? She wasn't normal. Her parents were what you could call magical. Yeah, I'm not crazy, they really were magical. They had those kinds of sticks her dad would often point at Amy, and say a word, and then she would feel extremely pain. It's hard to explain really, you wouldn't understand.

She was never sure of what they were. Freaks.

~*~

"Shh. Get back to sleep, Baby" Amy begged, holding her brother in her arms. They were lying in the tiny bed in the little house they were living in. It was only one bed there, and little with blankets, though it weren't a big problem with the hot summer heat.

After what seemed like forever, Chris calmed down, allowing his big sister to get back to sleep.

~*~

Amy woke up, by a quick rapping at her window. Blinking, she recognized an owl. Seeing owls on her window sill wouldn't have surprised her as much as a muggle would, but she was still startled that she would get mail.

Quickly getting up, she opened the window, so the owl could get in. The owl took one look at the little baby in the bed, and flew out the door, and into the living room.

Amy followed quickly, getting a bottle with water, and found some owl-snacks that her parents didn't bother taking with them.

As the bird ate happily, Amy took the note that was hanging by its leg, and opened it.

_**Ms. Amy Marielle Morgue**_

_**43 Lemen Street Torque **_

_**England.**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International  
Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Morgue  
we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Amy was shocked. It wasn't like her parents had told her bed-time stories at night, but in least she thought they would tell her that it was a school for their kind.

Turning around the letter, she saw some more.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform**__  
First-year students will require: _

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags!_

_**Set Books**__  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**Other Equipment **_

_**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Amy looked at the letters. Where would she buy all this stuff?

Thinking fast, she ran into her parents' room, and opened the closet. It was stocked with old books, and she opened the first she found. Inside the book, she saw a note.

_Dear Amy._

_I am sorry for everything. You never deserved any of what Ray gave you, and you never deserved not having me to stick up for you. I wasn't brave enough._

_But now, I think you are old enough to know why I never did anything._

_I know that he tortured you, and he hurt you a lot. But in least you were alive. He threatened me, that if I did anything, both you and Toffee would suffer for it. I now understand that I should have tried harder._

_I guess you got your Hogwarts letter by now? I hope it's alright._

_And I know you'll have a problem with Toffee, and what to do with him, and just ask Minerva, she will do anything she possibly can to help you._

_And you'll need money too; something I am sure Ray wouldn't have left for you. Therefore, go to my family vault. Ladger._

_My family died a long time ago; they got killed, by this dark wizard, named Grindewald. _

_But to get in that vault, you'll need the key, and I hid it somewhere Ray would never find it. It is behind your bed, in your room, under the floor-plank. He never really was in your room, was he?_

_Anyway, I hope you have a great time at Hogwarts, and I'll guess you'll figure out the rest of your life there. You might find some surprises there too, along on the way._

_Goodbye, Amy-darling. I hope you'll forgive me sometime, and make sure Toffee is safe. I love you guys, never doubt that._

_Have a good life, baby, and I hope you will be happy._

_And maybe we will see each other again, sometime. _

_I'll send you letters, if I can manage it, without Ray finding out, and everything._

_I love you. Forever._

_Marielle Ladger Morgue._

_Your mother._

Amy looked at the pages in shock. Her mom loved them? If she remembered correctly, it was always her father that hurt them, and abused her, and her mom stood behind him with a terrified look on her face, but why didn't she ever stop it?

Amy decided it didn't matter. She was long gone by now and probably still under the control of her dad.

Smiling slightly, she took the letter, and put it in her pocket, smiling.

Suddenly, realization came down to her fast.

What about Chris? He is two years old, he can't be here alone! And Amy would not let social services take care of him. He was her baby brother, and she would always take care of him. It was a promise she made, when her parents left.

Sighing, she found pen and paper, deciding to write Mrs. McGonagall about her dilemma, as her mother had said she should do.

_Dear Mrs. McGonagall._

_I am flattered about the school offer, and I would happily agree if it wasn't for one thing._

_I have a little brother. He turned two in June, and he certainly can't stay alone. I won't leave him to social services either and he'll have to be with me, no matter what._

_Please write back if you have any idea of what I can do. I want him at the school with me._

_Sincerely_

_Amy Morgue._

Amy got up, and bound the note to the owl's foot, as it hooted, as thanks, and it flew out of the window.

Yawning, she walked into the kitchen, and made some breakfast, including warming up some baby-food for Chris.

Just as the food was done, she heard a baby-cry from her bed room, and walked fast in and picked him up, and walked into the bathroom, and changed diaper and stuff.

~*~

As Amy was feeding Chris, she heard the tapping on the window again, and with a sigh, she got up, and opened the window, and filling up the bottle with water and snacks.

Sitting down to the table again, she opened the note.

_Dear Ms. Morgue._

_Your problem has been taken care of, and your little brother will stay with madam Pomfrey, who is the nurse. That way, you can visit him all the time you want, and you'll go to school._

_I hope this is alright, and madam Pomfrey will meet you in Diagon Alley 08.00, where she can meet both you and your brother. _

_The meeting will be 1. September, and madam Pomfrey will help you with your stuff._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Smiling happily, Amy sent a note back, with three little words.

_I'll be there. ___

Happy, and content, Amy sent a brilliant smile to her baby brother, before going up to clean the kitchen.

_So, here it is!_

_I know Amy seems really mature, and that is the point. She has to be mature to be able to take care of herself and Chris. _

_I hope you liked it ___

_REVIEW!! :D_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys...

So... I bet you want an explanation now, for why i havent updated?

Yeah, my dad.. uhm.. died, and i can't write anymore... I am moving to Chicago, to live with my sister...

Maybe, and just maybe, I'll come back and finish them, but for now, i can't do anything without starting to cry...

Thank you to everybody, and i am really sorry.

-Alice.


End file.
